My Wierd, Crazy, CHEMICAL Romance
by ketherandsandy4ever
Summary: Stan likes a girl. The girl least suspected. When he tells her she freaks out. But when she thinks she might never see him again, does she realize her feelings? WELL DUH!


**A/N: **This is a Stan? Oneshot. I'm not telling you what the couple is so you'll just have to be surprised! Anyway, R&R. It's pretty cute. (And BTW, this has nothing to do with the band MCR even though I used the name of the band for the title.)

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**My Weird, Crazy, Chemical Romance **_by Laura Amanda McConnell_

Stan POV 

"Ah," he sighed, "She's so beautiful."

"Who is?" Pashmina asked, sitting down next to him.

"N-no one." Stan stuttered.

"Oooh! Stanny has a crush!" Pashmina cooed, "Who is it?"

"No one." Stan practically yelled.

"Touchy, touchy." Pashmina said, "It can't be that bad."

"Oh you can't even imagine." Stan said.

"Come on!" Pashmina begged, "I won't tell anyone."

"Fine." Stan said, "You swear?"

"I swear."

Stan whispered to her who he liked.

"OMG! REALLY?" Pashmina asked.

"Yeah." Stan blushed.

"Ooooh." Pashmina said, "Well, I have to run! See ya Stan." She left.

"Great." Stan said, "Perfect." He watched Maxwell, Sandy's boyfriend, walk over to her & kiss her on her cheek.

"Oh hey Maxy," Sandy smiled.

Stan stared at her. She was wearing a short strapless emerald green dress with green high-heeled boots & she had her hair pulled back in a ponytail.

"You look so frickin' hot babe." Stan said without thinking.

Everyone was silent. "What did you say?" Sandy asked.

"I said 'You look awesome'." Stan said.

"No you didn't." Maxwell said, "You said 'You look so frickin' hot babe.'"

"I did not!" Stan yelled.

"Stan," Sandy said, leaning in really close to Stan, "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah." Stan stuttered, "I'm fine."

Sandy hugged him. Stan took this opportunity to look down her shirt. "Thanks Stan. That's sweet." Sandy said, finally letting go, Stan still trying to peer into her shirt.

Stan finally leaned over so far to see down her shirt that he toppled over & fell at her feet.

"Stan?" she asked, "What are you doing?"

"Um…" Stan tried to think of an excuse, "I was uh… COMING PASHMINA!" & with that he zoomed off in the direction were Pashmina was standing.

"I think he likes you." Leroy observed.

Sandy blushed & hit him in the arm. "He's my brother! He does NOT like me!"

Leroy scoffed.

Sandy hit him again.

"Owwww!" he yelled, "Girls are tough these days!"

"You got that right." Sandy said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Stan," Kether said, "I was wondering when you'd show."

"Sorry." Stan apologized, quickly spiking his hair & putting on his make-up, "I got a little tied up with San-you know who."

Kether groaned. "Come on Stan! Get _over_ it." He said.

"Yeah," Jingle agreed.

"Can we quit criticizing me & start playing some music?" Stan asked.

"Yeah, whatever." Kether said, grabbing his electric guitar.

Jingle & Kether then started playing as Stan started singing. "Rejected since day 1  
My name is, bas Son  
I've been dead so many times I've lost count  
Blue collar working man  
his faceless master plan  
But goes to work with a mental sign on." Stan sang.

Meanwhile Sandy walked past the building & heard loud music coming from inside. "I wonder what's in here." She muttered, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I'm sick and, I'm twisted  
I'm broke and you can't fix it  
Don't make me, cause I'll do it  
Red blood and then we'll all go"

"Hey, that sounds like Stan." She observed, allowing several more tears to fall from her eyes. She walked in the room & saw Stan wearing rock clothes & make-up with his hair spiked up! And he was singing with two guys she didn't know.

"Into the river below   
I'm running from the inferno  
They'll think I'm insane  
But you'll all know my name  
Into the river below  
I'm running from the inferno  
I'll take all the blame  
The FrontPage and the f-AAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCKKKKKK!" Stan yelled, noticing Sandy in the doorway. "Sandy, I can explain," he said.

"Your in a _band_?" Sandy asked, wiping more tears from her eyes.

"Yeah." Stan said.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to think I was a freak." Stan admitted.

"Oh Stan." Sandy hugged him, "I'd never think you were a freak." She said.

Stan smiled. "Anyway, this is Kether Harding. And this is Jingle." He said.

Sandy smiled weakly but broke down in more tears.

"What's wrong?" Stan asked.

"M-Maxwell." Sandy said, "He broke up with me." she sobbed.

"Sandy…" Stan said, "I LOVE YOU WAY MORE THEN HE EVER DID!"

Sandy laughed lightly. "Well Stan I love you too, you're my brother…"

"No Sandy," Stan said, "I mean I REALLY love you." Stan said.

"You mean…" Sandy trailed off.

"Yes." Stan said, leaning forward & capturing her lips with his, grabbing her by her butt & kissing her hard, biting her lip lightly.

"Stan…" Sandy pulled away, "THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" she screamed, "THIS ISN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN! YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO FEEL THIS WAY!" Sandy fell on her knees on the ground.

"Sandy… I…" Stan said, putting a hand on her.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! YOU'RE A FREAK! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Sandy screamed.

"Then you never will." Stan said, running out of the building.

Kether swore loudly. "_That _wasn't supposed to happen!" he said.

Jingle nodded.

Kether approached Sandy carefully.

"NO!" she screamed, "WHERE'S STAN? I WAAAAAAAANT STAAAAAAAAN!"

"Stan left." Kether said, "You said you never wanted to see him again."

Sandy sobbed harder then ever.

"You love him, don't you?" Kether said.

Sandy nodded.

"Then why the _hell _are you sitting here? Get off your lazy butt & go get Stan!" Kether said.

"Y-you h-have a point." Sandy said, getting up & running.

"RUN!" Kether & Jingle yelled.

"I AM!" Sandy yelled back & flung open the doors, "STAN! STAN, STAN!" she shouted his name. Rain started pouring down.

She walked & walked & walked when finally she ended up huddling by a tree by the ocean. There was a gazebo there. She then heard something. Someone singing. Stan singing.

"_Take away the sensation inside  
Bitter sweet migraine in my head  
Its like a throbbing tooth ache of the mind  
I can't take this feeling anymore"_

Sandy cried harder & started walking to the gazebo. She was drenched.

"Drain the pressure from the swelling,  
The sensations overwhelming,  
Give me a long kiss goodnight  
and everything will be alright  
Tell me that I won't feel a thing  
So give me Novacaine"

Stan was sitting in the gazebo, soaked as well.

"_Out of body and out of mind  
Kiss the demons out of my dreams  
I get the funny feeling, that's alright  
Jimmy says it's better than here,  
I'll tell you why"_

Sandy didn't know why she didn't see it before. She loved Stan. More then Maxwell. More then anyone.

"_Drain the pressure from the swelling,  
The sensations overwhelming,  
Give me a long kiss goodnight  
and everything will be alright  
Tell me that I won't feel a thing,  
So give me Novacaine_

_Oh Novacaine"_

Sandy finally reached the gazebo. She stared at Stan. He looked sadder then she'd ever seen him.

"_Drain the pressure from the swelling,  
The sensations overwhelming  
Give me a long kiss goodnight  
and everything will be alright  
Tell me Jimmy I won't feel a thing,  
So give me Novacaine" _ Stan finished. "SANDY?" he asked. He stood up & walked over to her.

"Stan…." She said, "What I said back there…"

"No." Stan said, "You were right. I am a freak & I shouldn't affect your life that way."

"Let me finish. I just freaked out. I didn't know what to do. But when you left & I thought I might never see you again I realized something. I realized that there was always some kind of chemistry between us, especially since you were always trying to look down my shirt, don't think I didn't notice that, & I never would have thought you loved me. But then it hit me that I might never see you again & I realized I loved you. That I couldn't live without you. Stan, I know this sounds lame, but I reallyreallyreallyREALLY love you more then words can ever say." Sandy in-haled.

Stan was shocked after Sandy's whole speech. "Sandy… I've loved you… forever." He said, he then pushed her down to the ground.

Sandy breathed in deeply before Stan pressed his lips hard & passionately against hers. He pulled her dress off, leaving her freezing so he wrapped his long coat around both of them. Then they began kissing like there was no tomorrow.

"Stan." Sandy gasped, "I love you so much."

Stan just started kissing her again as an answer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sandy woke up the next morning still in the gazebo & still in Stan's arms.

"What _are _you doing?" a voice asked.

"ACK!" Sandy yelled, wrapping Stan's coat around her.

"Sandy!" yelled Maxwell.

"Maxwell!" Sandy & Stan both yelled.

"How could you?" Maxwell demanded.

"Newsflash, _you _broke-up with _me_!" Sandy yelled, "And FYI I LOVE Stan! So GET OUT OF MY LIFE & NEVER COME BACK!" she then stormed off with Stan.

When they got back to their house Stan threw her on her bed & kissed her again. "You really love me?" Stan asked.

"I really do." Sandy said, leaning in for another passionate kiss.

**A/N: **The end! Tell me if maybe you want a sequel. But anyway, I hope you liked it & please review! And I didn't tell you it would be Sandy/Stan cause some people might have been bothered & I wanted you to give it a chance & also because I wanted you to try & guess who it was! Anyway, REVIEW!


End file.
